uncovering_cicadafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:2016 Puzzle/@comment-67.55.155.123-20161209000549
Perhaps we aren't taking this literally enough. It occured to me that the wording of 3301's message is very specific. In all of their previous initial messages, 3301 has always been fairly direct and literal, using lines such as "The first clue is hidden within this image," or "There is a message hidden within this image." Sure, the 2015 image can be taken as an exception to this rule, but perhaps that is because the puzzle was not meant to be solved that year. (Insert wackjob 2015 theory here). Perhaps, as stated in the 2016 puzzle, Liber Primus is the way. By this I mean that Liber Primus is the route, the method, the idea, the approach to solving the problem, not the actual problem itself. (Yes, I used a thesaurus, like the pleb that I am) It words literally form a map, somehow the meaning of these words provide ways to navigate the map, and the numbers describe which route to take in navigating the map. Obviously, there are a billion ways to interpret this concept, such as a bitmap, or a physical map, or a data map, or mapping a network drive. I would like to discuss the more literal of these interpretations, the physical map. I propose that every word (or letter grouping) represents a specific point (Like on a coordinate plane or graph paper) or color (as in a map). And when assembled correctly, creates a comprehendable image or map or dot plot, etc. The meaning being the road could refer to whole sentances or paragraphs, or even entire pages reprsenting identyfying markers on the resulting image/map/etc. The numbers could refer to the page numbers, or the hex values of colors on the map, or xy coords on a coordinate plane. Perhaps a certain distribution will provide a way to navigate to the information you want? So where does all of this lead? Obviously, not a physical location. We probably would have found something if that were truly the case. No, I think that if teh map is read correctly, it will provide information that will be relavent in figuring out how to proceed from here. Ok, this isnt exactly in line with my ideas above, but I feel like this is a point that needs to be touched on. That point is the final line of the 2015 clue "Seek and you will be found." This sentance resonated within me for a very long time, but I couldn't figure out exactly why. It eventually came to me in the form of "Cerca Trova." This means "Seek and You shall find." and is referenced in Vasari's "The battle of Marciano." Not sure of any significane to this, but I find it interesting that 3301 chose those exact words to use in 2015's recuitment puzzle, considering how in the past, they say that they look forward to meeting those who make it through the puzzle sequence, (we will come to them), as opposed to them "finding" assumbaly approaching those who they deem worthy those who are attempting to "seek." (They will come to us.) Sure, this might just be a result of changing times or a new approach to their recruitment strategy. But here's the thing. THERE IS NO NEED TO CHANGE THEIR RECRUITMENT STRATEGY. The old adage "If it ain't broke, don't fix it" applies perfectly here. (At least in my humble opinion.) It seems to me that both previous recruitment puzzles worked pretty damn well. The first round resulted in a group that was able to devise a plan of action and produce a prototype program, (In the form of CAKES) and the second round resulted in another group that seemed to be somewhat competent, but appeared to be cut due to internal issues within 3301. Tl;dr Be more literal, it fits in with what 3301 has done in the past, and I haven't found anything much along these lines anywhere else on the wiki. Just my personal take on the 2015 puzzle, coupled with some basic information on the subject, and a little bit of history and logic.